


Fighting Thread

by moth2fic



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting thread is wearying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Thread

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-style response to a prompt on LJ - prompt 'thread'. And yes, I know the greens are normally female but this little green dragon spoke to me and was definitely male. Originally posted on LJ in 2015.

The dragons were doing their best. Their riders were tired and thread kept falling. It fizzed on the hold roofs, sizzled on fields, bit at the unwary crossing open ground.

So tired. The small green dragon sighed. This pass had become so long, so wearing, it was all he could do to remember the days before. Days of sunshine, swimming in the lake, lazy toasting in his weyr, days of fun, practising with his rider. 

His rider. So, so tired, too. He could sense that. If they got too tired, were not careful, they could end up threadscored or, if they went between not visualising their destination well enough, not coming out again. 

At least that way they would go together. If his rider died, he would follow, going between straight away. If he died, his rider could not follow but would live, a broken thing. Either way. fewer to fly and fight. 

So both must live. Live to fight thread, yes, but live to laugh. love and learn. 

Ignoring his rider's instructions, he turned and headed back to the weyr. Better to rest and live to fight another day. Thread would not stop falling for a good while yet.


End file.
